Shigaki Assassination Incident
| fatalities = 6 killed (2 politicians, 4 bystanders) | injuries = | victim = 2 politicians, 4 bystanders | perps = Workers' Party of Akitsu | perpetrators= | perpetrator = Workers' Party of Akitsu | susperps = | susperp = | weapons = of medical instruments | numparts = 3 confirmed | numpart = | dfens = | dfen = | footage = | motive = }} The Shigaki Assassination Incident occurred on January 5th, 2015. It's victims include 2 Akitian politicians, alongside 4 innocent bystanders. The 2 politicians, Genjiro Takumi and Jiro Watanabe, were holding a political rally at Shigaki Province in Akitsu in support of a controversial proposal to Akitsu's healthcare service in which sale of organs to hospitals would be made legal. 2 people from the Workers' Party of Akitsu went to the rally, knowing full well that the 2 politicians had medical instruments such as pacemakers that they needed to live normal lifes. Exploiting the fact that most medical devices nowadays are wireless enabled, and the fact that most of these devices don't have much security on them, the assassins hacked into all medical devices in the area and caused them to malfunction in ways that were lethal to anybody using said instruments. After the assassination, the assassins fled to Turkmenistan, though beyond that their whereabouts are not known. Background Genjiro Takumi and Jiro Watanabe were two Akitian politicians with health problems. Genjiro Takumi had a implanted into him and Jiro Watanabe was and had to get an implanted into him. Both had personal experiences with the healthcare system of Akitsu, and both knew of the problem of organ shortages in Akitsu. In an attempt to remedy the situation Genjiro Takumi and Jiro Watanabe had been pushing for a controversial health-care reform in which the to hospitals would be legalized. The proposal had as many supporters as it did opponents, and perhaps was one of the most controversial proposals to reform Akitsu's health care. The Workers' Party of Akitsu strongly opposed the proposal, calling it an attempt to "force the working class into literally selling their bodies". Assassination Genjiro Takumi and Jiro Watanabe held a political rally in Shigaki Province. There, the Workers' Party of Akitsu had sent 3 assassins to try and kill them. Rather than trying to bring a firearm with them, the assassins decided to try an unconventional method of assassination. The assassins hacked into all medical devices in the area. They singled out pacemakers and insulin pumps in the area. In the modern day, many of these medical instruments come with wi-fi capabilities, but often these networking capabilities did not have much of any security protections. As a result the assassins were able to hack into the pacemakers and insulin pumps. The assassins then caused Genjiro Takumi's pacemaker to malfunction, delivering a deadly volt of electricity to Genjiro Takumi, and also caused Jiro Watanabe's insulin pump to deliver a deadly dosage of insulin to him. Both Genjiro Takumi and Jiro Watanabe died on the way to the hospital. Genjiro Takumi died of a heart attack, and Jiro Watanabe of a insulin overdose. 4 innocent bystanders were killed as well. This was because the assassins had no way of pinpointing which pacemaker and insulin pump was their targets, so they just had all devices near them malfunction. Investigations Akitian police were initially baffled by the deaths, but suspected foulplay. However, the medical instruments were never closely examined until after the Workers' Party of Akitsu claimed responsibility for the attack. The reason for this is that this is the first recorded time that an assassination has been carried out in this manner. A few days later, Akitian police raided a Workers' Party of Akitsu compound and came across documents showing that the assassins had fled to Turkmenistan. It was known that the assassins had fled to Moscow through security camera footage, but until this came about their further whereabouts remained unknown. Domestic reactions The Akitian public was initially shocked at the assassination, as not many saw it coming. The Workers' Party of Akitsu had not made any terrorist attacks in many years, and some had speculated that the group had gone dormant or had even disbanded altogether. Akitian politicians called for a day of mourning and some memorial services were held. After it came out that the assassins had likely fled to Turkmenistan, Akitsu repeatedly sent requests to Turkmenistan asking that Turkmenistan take part in investigations to find the assassins. However, Turkmenistan never responded to any of these requests, eventually leading Akitian politicians to start considering sanctions against Turkmenistan. International reactions * - The British government has expressed shock over the assassinations in Akitsu, with prime minister William Fawcett stating that such an attack in "a time of weakness Akitsu could threaten its stability". * Manchuria - Premier Li Zhou has expressed support for the Akitian government, stating that the Indian government would be willing to provide possible anti-terrorist support to Akitsu. * : Prime Minister Steven Hong expressed condolences with the families of the victims and outrage at the assassins, especially in the wake of the late American president Frank Solomon who suffered a similar fate. He called the method of assassination "troubling" and "a severe compromise of global security". Hong criticized the involvement of Workers' Party of Akitsu and the Turkmen government calling the incident "wholly unnecessary" and " terror". See also